


Memories of a broken past

by Above_the_clouds0



Category: Bleach
Genre: Captains, Captive, Childhood Friends, Dark Past, Devotion, Drama, Experimentation, F/M, Families are not only connected by blood, Fighter, Freedom, Friendship, Past, Promises, Rain, Romance, Soul-Crushing, Test subject, What Have I Done, good plot, hollows - Freeform, monsters in our heads, more than one OC - Freeform, rukon district, she likes strawberries what else can I say, soul society - Freeform, squad 13, squad 2, vice-captains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Above_the_clouds0/pseuds/Above_the_clouds0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of raindrops and violent thunders echos in the distorted night. A shadow slips through the cracks reveling secrets ment to never been heard. Which path is to be chosen ? Sometimes being oblivious to the truth is far better than having memories of a broken past slowly claiming the light in your heart. But then again revenge was never sweeter...</p><p>Akemi has has recently moved in Karakura town with her mother . Then strange things start happening all around her. Orange haired boys runing around in cosplay. Huge ravenous monsters runing around. Weird candy shop owners popping out of nowhere. There is a surprises hiding in every corner. But not all surprises are good ones.</p><p>Three children torn miles apart, trying to find their way back to one another. Amongst a thousand paths which is the right one to follow and how can someone make the right choise stumbling in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thunderstorm night and masked monsters

I woke up in the middle of the night, I looked outside my window to be greated with the sight of the pouring rain as the water droplets seem to multiply and a lightning illuminated my otherwise dark room. No soon after that I heard the sound of a thunder. It dosen't seem like I will be having any sleep tonight, I sighned, I had to wake up early for school too... ' It can't be helped ' I thought. I got up and started walking around the house, my mom seemed fast asleep in the room next to mine. Tiptoeing I went downstairs and as I was walking through the living room a lightning stroke illuminating the room once more. I jumped as I passed in front of the big mirror we had there ( my mother's idea of decor ) starteled by my own reflection. I frowned observing the sight in front of me dark red bangs framed my face , they have a weird rasbery colour, and a pair of bored green eyes stared back at me. I looked nothing like my mother, she had wonderfull blond hair and blue eyes. A thunder rumbled outside and snaped ne out of my thoughts. I really liked the sound of the rain it made me fel in peace. I might as well make another attempt to sleep.  
On my way to my room a weird noise interupted my train of thought, it was like a howl. It was coming from the yard, it made me refocus my attention to it suddently wide awake, for some reason it didn't sound like it was coming from a stray animal. I had the feeling that it was something else entirely, my insticts screamed danger but I ignored them and made my way back to my room. I had to get some sleep. As I was about to lay on my bed I took a peek from my window for curiocity's sake. Curiocity and boredom, I swear those two feelings will be the death of me one day. 

It took everything I had not to scream for the sake of not waking up my mother up. Outside in the rain stood the most hideous creature I have ever seen, it was like a crossbreed of an oversized scorpion and an oversized centipede. The hideous creature ( I really didn't know how else to call it ) had a mask on , as if it wasn't scary enough, and in it's chest was a hole.... What ?? 

Holding on to my sanity for dear life I decided I was in denial. Nope the monster wasn't real. It wan't even there, it must be an illusion created by the rain. But there was a problem with that way of thinking, well actually two. One, it was real. Two, it was coming towards the house using it's wierd centipede-like limbs to move. Panic started flaring in my chest. I supressed it, I had to be calm in a situation like that. Considering my options, I was led to the conclusion that had none. Well now I could panic. The moment I was reaching my breaking point I saw something else, a person, well more like a teenager with dinstictive orange hair wearing a ridiculous black outfit holding in his hands what seemed to be a huge sword. Ok things are starting to more and more complicated by the second  
' Move idiot ' I wanted to yell at him that this was no place to run around dressed lie a freaking movie cast member, couldn't he see the monster ?? Of course he could, I suddently realised, he was facing it and walking towards it with a determined pace. He swang his sword targeting the monster cutting it's mask in half, it let out a horrible screech and then disappeared.The orange haired guy put his sword behind his back and a girl emerged from the shadows. They seemed to be talking, well arguing actually and they both disappearea as sudden as they came like the monster. I think I was in state of shock I was shaking and I realised I was holding my breath, I exhailed loudly, all those emotions were overwhelming. I felt tired I couldn't think clearly, it was like my brain had shut down competely and I layed on my bed closing my eyes slowly falling asleep immedietly.


	2. Rise and shine Karakura town

Stray rays of sunlight entered my room disturbing my sleep. I tossed and turned in my bed catching a glimceof the clock. Shit, I was late. I heard my mom's voice from downstairs

" Akemi, come down I made breakfast "

I got up remembering today was my first day at my new school. I barely had any sleep due to last night's storm. I got dressed quickly and rushed downstairs

" Good morning, did you sleep well ?" she asked

" Define 'well' " I answered scoffing. I was in a bad mood when I was anxious about something

" Oh come on be a little more positive, I know everything is new to you but you will get used to it. You are going to love your new school . " she tried to cheer me up.

" How am I supposed to ? All of my friends are back home, I know no one here."

" Don't worry you will make friends in no time. You look adorable in your new uniform by the way" Changing the subject, swift move. I missed our old home terribly and she knew it ever since we came here she has been trying to cheer me up in every way possible but I didn't even understand why we had to move here in the first place.

" You'll be fine" she said mostly to reassure herself. After eating the food she had made I got up and smiled.

" Well, see you later mom" I said rushing out of the door hearing her saying goodbye from distance.

My new school was much more bigger than my old one it was an imposing building full of carefree voices of the students thet echoed in the hallways. I was trying to find my way to my next class. No luck with that. After a conciderable amout of time I had to admit I was lost and the only way I could manage to get to class in time was to ask someone for help.

"Hey are you a new student I haven't seen you around." I hear someone say behind me. I turn around to see who was talking to me he had orange hair and his face was carved into a scowl. I had the odd feeling that he looked somehow familiar. Where have I seen another orange haired person lately ? I couldn't recall as hard as I tried to remember the more the memorie seemed to slip away.

" Yo I'm talking to you, are you lost or something ? " he snapped me out of my thoughts bringing me back to the present

" Yes I am a new student here. My name is Akemi and I am looking for my next class "Before he could respond we wwere rudely interupted by someone yelling.

"ICHIGOOOOOO..." a brown haired student was heading our way running. Before he could reach me the orange haired punched him right in the nose then turned to face me with my schedule in his hands.

" Hey, when did you get that ? " He ignored my question and was now reading the paper he was turned to me and handed it back.

"I am Ichigo Kuroski. We are in the same class, I can show you the way. And this is Keigo" he pointed at the boy with the bleeding nose still on the ground.

"Nice to meet you" he responded and he smiled even though his nose was bleeding I felt a little bad for him. I smiled back politely and followed them.

I stood akwardly in front of a classroom all eyes on me observing my every move. Some of them not paying attension and others eyeing me with curiocity.

" I am Akemi. I have recently moved here " I muttered trying to maintain my composure, I was very nervous, well that's new I thought sarcasticly. I took a seat next to a short raven haird girl.

" Hello my name is Rukia" she said smiling she seemed nice

When the bell rung another girl with her friend came and introduced herself. Her name was Orihime, after that she dragged me with her to have lunch together and meet the others. Surprisingly Ichigo and Rukia was there and we ate lunch together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was to start off the story, I hope you like it this far.


	3. Daydreams and Nightmares

It was cold, very dark and the metalic smell of blood was lingering in the air. Pain, that was the only thing I could think of. I made an attempt to speak butbeyond petrified as I was it was impossible. Heavy chains around my wrists and anckles were weighting my limbs down, they hurt too. I heard footsteps outside the room I was in, trying not to panic I made an efford into thinking possitive, maybe they were here to save me, but deep down knew better.

"How is test subject M125 responding to the latest upgrades ? " said a male voice. It sent shivers down my spine, that voice, every time I heard it everything in me was screaming danger 

"She is doing fine, better than most, on a level that is impresive." responded a femine voice that one was the complete opposite, it was warm and sweet. It felt nice hearing it, it felt comforting, but why ? 

" Not good enough. If it dosen't get better amplify the doses. " another male voice spoke it was cold, emty almost dead 

"Aren't you being a little rush Tousen? They are in a very young age sure they have room to improve further" the woman spoke with caution as if trying not to overstep any boundaries.

" They are all useless to us at their current state we don't have the time to wait for them to improve" the one named Tosen said in a way that indicated the matter wasn't up for discusion. 

"You are getting attached to her aren't you ? " the first voice suddenly spoke in an almost taunting way. 

"I don't know what you ..." the woman tried to cut him off, there was an underlining feeling of fear in her voice.

" You do know what I am talking about. You are starting to sympathise with M125. We can't have that" he rudely interupted her then after a long pause he spoke again.

" She is to enter the final stage along with the other test subjects"

" You... you can't do that she is progressing swiftly and is responding to the prosejure as well... " she was starting to panic now, her voice was shaking but she made an efford to stop it for the shake of not aggreviating the man that from his voice only I could tell he held great authority over the others. 

" It's either her or you. Whould you choose to throw away your future ? Haruhi you have potential to become a Captain and you would discard such a honour for a lad rat? " He questioned her.

" But she is just a little girl... " she muttered through her teeth. She was clearly upset and I had the odd inpulce to colnsole her. 

" Of course ya wouldn't want your dear brother findin out your involvement in underground illicit experiments now, would ya ?" another mischievous voice spoke up for the first time, it sounded like he was grinning.

"They are to enter the final stage of hollowfication process, this is an order" the first voice said, but his tone gave the subject some sorts of finality, it held so much power it was frightening

"O..of course Lord Aizen I will see to your command right away. " in contradiction of her words her voice gave away just how reluctant she was for the task at hand. 

"Lets go Tosen, Gin. I will be back to personaly check the results." with that I heard them leaving 

Their words made me loose my composure. Panting I made an attempt to break free but the chains made it imposible. The only thing I could do was sit on the cold hard ground awaiting whatever my dark cruel fate had in store for me.

 

My eyes flared open as I felt the pain of hitting the floor. Great, I feel from my bed. My mother rushed through the door.

"Are you alright ? " she asked conserned 

"Yes I am ok it was just a nightmare " I answered making an effort to focuse on my surroundings. 

"Do you want to talk about it ? " she said compasionately as she helped me to get off the floor.

"No it was stupid I don't remember much anyway" for some reason she seemed to be more worked up about it than me. 

"Well I will be in the kitchen If you need something " with thet she got up and left to make breakfast.

I got up yawning and got in my school uniform and looked outside the window with a bored expresion It had already been two months since I first came here and everything was perfect in such a sort amout of time I managed to make great friends who care about me. So peacefull indeed. If only it could last... 

 

So boring..... That was all I could think while sitting in math class trying to figure out what the teacher was talking about. No such luck. I looked at the clock, damn another half hour until the end of this horrible torture they call education. So the teacher rumbled on. 

"Now pay close attention, I am going to explain something very important, as I was saying... Kurosaki sit back down on your seat, you too Kuchiki.

I lifted my head to see Ichigo and Rukia ignoring the teacher as they rushed outside. Hey no fair I want to leave too. But those two happen to have made a habit out of it. Whenever I asked they both changed the subject imedietly. Every one else ignored them but I was curious and the boredom was killing me. A crazy idea crossed my mind. If they can ditch class so often and get away with it then couldn't I do the same just for once. Contemplaining that thought I decided I had nothing to loose. Just for once I reminded myself as I excused myself from the classroom with the claim of having a headache. The teacher kinly let me go.

Happy to have been libereted I walked towards the school yard. Then I saw it. A huge monster was standing on the opposite corner. Frozen in place images flashed before my eyes the rain, the roaring thunders, lightnings illuminating the silhouette of an orange haired boy swaying his sword slaying a hideous creature much like the one that stood not far away from me.Then I put the pieces together. I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be Ichigo back then, we have been hanging out together for two months, I know it was a small amout of time but we had formed a very strong bond how didn't I realise.I should at lest have suspected something wasn't right. It can't be true. 

Then as if to prove me wrong Ichigo appeared much like that stormy night exterminating the creature cutting it's mask in half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> I am well aware of the terrible cliffhanger in the end of this chapter so I will do my best to update soon I can. Well anyway if you like my story please commemt and if you don't like something also commemt. All opinions will be taken into concideration so I would appreciate it if you were to help me improve further.


	4. Phone calls and a bitter reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously ....
> 
> I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be Ichigo back then, we have been hanging out together for two months, I know it was a small amout of time but we had formed a very strong bond how didn't I realise.I should at lest have suspected something. It can't be true.
> 
> Then as if to prove me wrong Ichigo appeared much like that stormy night exterminating the creature cutting it's mask in half.

I held my breath in fear he would hear me and realize I was hiding behind the big oak tree, it was spring and It was easy to find a hiding place behind the lush amout of leafs.

"There is a second one nearby" Rukia said, I hadn't seen her standing there I was so focused on Ichigo, or maybe it was the shock that made everything seem like I was watching through a several layers of thick glass... 

" Geez, another one?" Ichigo complained but went along with her anyway. 

As they left I felt a preasure on my head like someone was trying to rip my skul open. Unconsciousness was claiming me but I fought to keep my eyes open but then as sudden as it came it completely disappeared like it was never even then to begin with. The only thing that proved I was not crazy was the faint ringing in my head and the indescribable exastion I was feeling. What the hell was that ? For the next few minutes I just stood there with my back against the tree's trunk. When I finally got a grip of myself I decided to head strait home and get some rest and get the chance for everythink to sink in. 

For the rest of the week I stayed home. I was somehow able to concince my mom I was down with something which was strange concidering the fact she could always tell when I was lying. Well technically I wasn't lying whenever I was thinking about Ichigo, Rukia and those weird creatures my head seemed to turn into muss and the sudden skull-crashing pains never seem to hesitate to make their appearance. I was begining to get worried and wanted nothing more than to tell mom but she had her own matters to wory about. Lately she would work until late at night and come home exhausted. Furthermore I knew something was bothering her but she wouldn't talk about it. I could tell it is something important by the way she immediately changes the subject when I bring it up.

 

I was lazing out watching TV when out of the blue the phone rang. I got up from the couch and answered the phone.

"Hello Akemi Himura speeking"

"Akemi-san !!!! Hello it's Orihime, you've been skiping school for the last three days and a lot of people were worrying about you so I decide to call and see if you were ok !" she said immedietly with her overly cheery voice which I was happy to hear.

"Hello Orihime actualy I am down with something it is a common flu though I will be back on my feet in no time don't worry. " I felt so bad blundanly lying in her face but I had no other choice I wasn't ready to face reality yet.

" Well don't worry you didn't miss anything. It is really bad you are sick though there is a show filming in our town. Do you think you'll be able to be there, it wouldn't be the same without you."

"What are you talking about ?" I was taken aback I couldn't understand what she was talking about. 

"It's called Ghost Bust you surely haveheard about it. Its awesome" she sounded disapoited at my obliviousness of the mater. Then I recaled a faint memory of the ridiculous show.

"Oh you are refering to that ridiculous game show "

"Yay you know about it !! You don't sound all that exited about it though even Kurosaki-kun is coming! " I wanted to tell her I didn't give a damn about a clownish show, but she seemed so exited about it.

"Well I will do my best to recover soon and join you all " I said with the most girlish and exited voice I could muster and then fake coughed. 

"I wish you a speedy recovery !! " was the last thing I heard before the phone went dead. 

 

It was late at the afternoon I was home alone and my headaches were making their appearance once again preventing me from studing. All of a sudden I hear noise from downstairs. I got up and tiptoed down the stairs to see what was happening. It was mom what was she doing here she was supposed to be working at the clinic.

" Yes I am coming over right now there is a very important matter we need to discuss" she was on the phone. 

"It's urgent. No it can't wait . I don't care you are buzy. No she doesn't know about any of this. I will see you there." with that she hang up the phone.

 

I didn't know where she was going but I decided to follow her. Everytime she had to leave or go out she would tell me she always told me everything and treated me as a best friend rather as a daughter but sometimes she tends to be a tad overprotective .But this time things were different, I had a feeling she wasn't just going for a walk in the park or a meeting with a romantic interest. If she was hiding something then all the more reason to follow her.

Maybe being a stalker was my new habit, I felt really bad about what I was doing. We had been walking for a few minutes now and the sun was begining to slowly fade from the horizon. I haven't been to this part of the town before and I was starting to get worried as the darkness fell upon us the only source of light was an old light post in the corner of the street in front of a sweet shop called Urahara Shouten.

Mum stoped walking ubruptly causing me to almost be revealed.

"Long time no see Kisuke, Yoruichi" I heard her say from around the corner 

"I could say the same Haruhi. How come you grace my humble shop with your presence"a man that looked in his late twenties or early thirties with grey eyes and messy light blond hair with strands framing the sides of his face and hanging between his eyes. He wore a dark grean cloaths, he looked somehow familiar. A cat appeared behind the man and meowed slightly in acknowledgement.

"The fact you wanted to see me must mean either you want something or something isn't going as planed in both cases the bottom line is that you need my help to deal with the problem at hand" he continued not giving her the chance to talk.

"As smart as ever, as expected I suppose" my mother muttured mostly to herself.

"Why thank you ! " he smiled goofily flashing a fan in front of the bottom half of his face.She scofed apparently annoyed.

"What's with the sour look? It surely dosn't suit you." 

"The barriers are starting to loose their effect" she replied. I had no idea what she ment but he seemed to have understood. He droped the cheery facade his face going dark instantly.

"It is only natural. With so many things going on and the amout of spiritual presure that is released daily around her the barrier dosen't have enough power to contain her memories anymore. I am sure that even she can feel it at this poin, poor thing I bet it is painfull."what the hell was he talking about and why did I have the feeling that it had something to do with me.

"That's not all some of her spiritual presure has been leaking if that persists we are going to be spoted" she said as the mere thought terrified her.

"Well that is indeed, have you thought of turning to the Vizards of course they will be able to hide you two for some time at least until the plan get into motion. This way she will be out of danger." he suggested.

"The Vizards ? They could hate me for all I know and they would have every right to. I was after all the one that helped him perfect hollowfication, based on my research he was able to perfect it. I haven't seen them or my brother since they left Soul Society" she replied there was guilt in her voice. Ok I was officialy not making any sence in was like they were talking in a foreign language.

" I don't think Sinji could hate you, he is your brother after all I don't know about the others though. What is more I think you have to tell her the truth, she'll sooner or later have to face her"

"No"

"You can't keep her in the dark any longer. Holding up those barriers all this time is something that would take a tool out of even you. It's not the time to be stuborn about it."

"Oh and what do you suggest, ruining her life. She is happy here. It's my duty as her mother to ensure her hapiness and safety.Even if that means living in a dream, not knowing the darkness of her past. For all those years she experienced nothing but pain and solitude. She is free of her burdens now."

"You said it yourself Haruhi. She is living in a dream a fake happines that is as fragile as the barriers holding it together. Akemi wouldn't want it. She was never the one who sought out a peacefull life and you know that. You had no right to take her memories away from her to begin with but I understood it was nessecary in oder to for us to ensure her safety. Now your time playing hose with her is up. She must have her memories back. You dont want to acknowledge the fact that even if she wants to have them bac, there isn't another way to explain the reason her spiritual presure is trying to break your barriers. She is a fighter not a coward.Think things through like you always have." another voice spoke I felt the tendency take a peak from around the corner I have found shelter.The only people around the corner were mother and the other man called Kisuke. It sounded male though. 

The fact that he mentioned my name came as a shock to me but even though I didn't understand a word she said I was surprised by the fact that his statement angered her it was rare for her to lose her temper.

"What are you implying Yoruichi ? That I didn't think things through? There have been countless nights I have stayed up that harm will find her. I may not be her real mother but to me she is the little girl that died in my arms all those years ago and this time I will protect her with my life" she snapped

I couldn't breath tears found their way to my eyes and everything around me blured what did she mean by I m not her real mother? I felt something inside me snap and it took everything I had not to jump between them and demand answers to all the questions that swirled around my mind. So I broke into a sprint,I wanted to get away from everything, but I had nowhere to run to so I kept moving blindly inthe dead of night through the monlight bathed alley completely lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akemi's surname if you were wondering is Himura. Means "scarlet village" from hi meaning "scarlet" and mura meaning "village". I randomly found this name online and I thought it had a nice ring to it
> 
> So next chapter we get to take a peek into Haruhi's past and backround story. I will do my best to update as fast as I can. Please take a few minutes of your time to coment on my story. I know it is bothersome but I dedicate an considerable amout of time on the story and I need some love and motivation.
> 
> Until the next time I bid you farewell !!! <3


	5. Slumbering angel

Long time ago ... ( long berore the turn the pendulum ark)

Everywhere screams, blood, agony that was all she could remember from that day. The beautiful green eyes of her husband looking back at her.

"Take her and go, RUN." he shouted to snap her out oh her trace. She looked at her daughter afraid she would disappear any minute now. She was sleeping in her arms soundly so peacefull and ignorant of the dreadfull situation she was in.

"What are you going to do ? " She turned to face the man she loved with tears runing down to her cheacks.

"I am going to hold off the hollow. At least enough for the both of you to run away from here. Go to the the other part of this Rukongai district. There find a soul reaper tell them what happene. But no matter what it is of atmost importance tha you will survive. Promise me you will both be safe, then I can die knowing that it wasnt all for nothing, that I died protecting my family the people I held dear " he said with a grave expresion.

"But, I don't want you to die. We are family, we are supposed to be together and grow old side by side, you are supposed to protect us, hear our daughters first words watch her make her first steps." Her vision blured from tears she held on the sleeping little girl tighter.

"We don't have much time." he contained himself despite the fact that he was in the verge of tears himself. " I wish I could be with you. I wish we had just a little bit more time together but even in the situation we are in right now I will be happy just knowing I died for my family's sake because I know that my dreams and hopes will live on with both of you. I will always look after you even if I am not by your side. Now promise me " he said showing his signature smile, the smile she fell in love with, even with the amount of pain it held it was still the same and at that moment she knew it would be the last time she saw it.

She wiped the tears off of her face and looked at him in the eyes trying to memorise every detail and every patern in his forest green irises. " I promise " Knowing that trying to convince him to come with them would do no goodfor he was determined so she followed his advice. Glinging to her daughter Haruhi run as fast as she could away from the place she once called home hearing her husband's screams in the distanceas the hollow devoured his soul.

It was't a normal hollow even she could tell that much, it was much more bigger than the average not that she had seen many but still. She knew the it would after held the now crying child with one hand reaching to sash of her kimono bringing out a small airborne knife in case the hollow caught up with them, it wasn't so far behind after all.

Then in an instant everything endedan explosion blew everything away. It was violent end destructive shattering and tearing apart everything on it's path. She instinctively put the knife in front of her to shield herself from her upcoming demisethen everything blacked out.

She woke up her head was killing her her vision was blured and her body felt the memories of everything that happened hit her like a wall of bricks the hollow had released a zero. She was lying on the hard ground among the ruins her hand still held the knife with a tight grip as refusing to let go of it. The knife was glowing projecting a protective green force field around her spot she was lying. Not being able to hold it up any longer she let her hand fall to the ground next to her torso and the shield shattered like glass the pieces evaporated with the blow of a small breeze. She looked around and realisation hit her hard, her daughter wasn't by her side. Her eyes widened and she started to shake screaming her name from the bottom of her lungs with whatever power was left in her. No answer came. The screams went on until her frail body gave away blood dripped from the corners of her mouth and her eyes rolled back. Few metters away reposed the lifeless body of the petite girl, her face pale and peacefull her baby blue eyes wide open staring at the matching sky of the breaking dawn as the soft rays of sunlight made their apearance illuminating her motionless figure. 'Goodnight little angel'

Time skip ...

A pair of feet rushed through the wooden floor of the fifth squad's barraks as a woman with glowing blond hair dushed into the room filled with the rest of the newbies. Damn she was late again. All the eyes turned to observe the person who had the guts to be late on their first day at their assighned squad. The blond pailed obviously in great discomfort due to the fact of being thrown into the spotlight.

" And who you may be?" a man asked raising an eyebrow at her as she was trying to catch her breath.

"My name is Haruhi Himura. May I ask your name sir ? " she said when she put herself together.

"I am the 6th seat of the 5th division. From now on I am your supperior and you must oblidge to my every command as for my name if you had arrived on your time like the rest of the recruits you would have picked it up no get to your position.

Grinding her teeth together she did as asked. God she hated people like him so arrogance without a drop of sweat to back it up. She sighned as the prick whent on about consistence and collaboration. "Well that was a nice start" another girl next to her said sarcasm lacing her voice Haruhi ignored her and the instructor. As if she need to make a nice impression on someone she mentaly snorted rolling her eyes apart from the fact that her brother was the captain of this squad she wasn't planning to stay long anyway. She had other plans

She could almost taste it, revenge was like a cold dessert on a summer night. After a year at the Academy she managed to become a full-fledged shoul reaper she was much more powerfull now.

After the initiation was over they were dismised Haruhi furiously walked through the long halways. Time to pay a visit to that lovely brother of mine they were very close growing up until hedecided to enroll to the Soul Reaper Academy as he was much than her then on she only saw him a couple of times but when she lost everything he was there for was then that her life had suddently found a purpose. She overheard him talk with some of his subordinates about the tragedy. They mentioned that the soul reapers that were responsible for the part of the Rukongai district that was obliderated by the hollow were slacking off they were found the next morning passed out from alcohol consumption but instead of being punished for thei crimes they were discharged. That was the only reason she decided to become a soul reaper, to have access to the documents containing their names.

"Hello " she jumped in surprise tunning to find the sourse of the polite greeting adressed towards her to find the kind smilling face of a brown haired man. He looked like he was such a wimp wearing a pair of glasses that framed his brown eyes.

"Who are you ? " she asked rudely

"I am Liutenant Aizen Sosuke and who may you be ?" he asked his face he was a superior.

"Sorry for my rude behaviour Liutenant. My name is Haruhi Himura." I replied as politely as I could.

"Oh yes I remember your name from the list of the new recruit's names. I heard you are exremely is nice to meet you now if you will excuse me I have some paperwok to deliver" and with that he was gone. What the hell was up with him she wondered heading to the Captain's office, oh well it wasn't like she cared anyway.

A shadow was lurking in the shadows with a deadly intent showing in her glimering eyes waiting for her pray under the pale moonlight. It has already had been three months since she became a member of squad 5. She followed the two men into the darkness, it was them, the murderers who were to blame for her misfortune. Haruhi smiled she had her blond hair into o bun and a mask covered her face. She held the knife tight in her hand "Vanish without a trace, Gurīnshīrudo " she wispered her words were brushed of by the soft night breeze before it could reach the ears of the two men oblivious of the threat. They were drunk she observed with created two barriers one of each one and blocked out all the oxygen around them. Both men had their hands to their thoats struggling to breath, she could end it right there and now but that would beno fun at all. She released the barriers before they would fall unconsious they took in large gulps of air and one of them attemted to scream for help. She smirked sadisticaly that won't do, she went on and paced another one on their vocal cords trapping the sound within it, now that's better, she was begining to have some fun after all.

She continued to mess around with them. Another barrier was created on their feet from the knee and below and negated the area. It was a trick she resently learned to preform. She eagerly placed barrier after barrier until nothing was left of leaned to a nearby tree panting. Pulling out something like that had taken a toll on her as well.

It was all over she had gone through this a lot in her mind and had made her mind about it. She couldn't go on living now that nothing was left of her. The soft happy girl her husband fell in love with was gone a heartless monster had taken her place. She brought her knife to her throat, the same knife that had saved her life back then now would bring her death, somehow that seemed right to her.

"Sorry brother for leaving you after you have been there for me when I needed you the most. Sorry my love for breaking my promise. Sorry my little angel for not being strong enough to protect you, for not giving you the chance to witness the beauty of this twisted world. I am sorry." She close her eyes and proceded on taking her own life.

A hand caught the hilt of the knife halting her opened her eyes to see who would dare disrupt her. In front of her stood Aizen.

"Let me go " she demanded. He ignored her request holding her hand firmly

"Quite the show you have provided me today. Your abilities intigue my interest. If I am not mistaken it was revenge you were seeking."There was something different in his voice, something that said he wasn't playing around, he was serious. Was that the same pushover prick as before , there was no way. His voice held power, power that was compeling to her his whole presence was emiting it.

Above it all he was still an eyewitness and an obstacle in her way. She wasn't going to let him escape she would have to kill him too. She quickly created a barrier around him suffocating him. She was drained from messing with the other two she had to end him quickly. Before she could even react the barrier was shattered like fragile glass.

There has to be another way she thought as none of her attacks had any effect on him. She placed a compressed barrier on his mind in an effort το erace his memories. It wasn't perfected that technique yet but tried it anyway. Big mistake. The new barrier shattered before it could even form blood run down from her nose. The man that was standing still the whole time moved and grabed her face bringing it close to his own.

"Are you satisfied with what you achived ? " It was a simple question het it brought her pain. Because she knew she wasn't she didn't feel satisfied in the least bit she wanted to hurt them more to cause them the same pain. To all of them, she was really a heartless monster after all.

"I might be able to help you achive what your heart desire if you provide me your servise that is" he said calmly. He was making me an offer when he really was sighnig my death sentence and I was ok with that, my life was no longer valuable to me for I despised my ow existance.

"Your wish is my command Lord Aizen" she replied emotionless.

At the time she thought she had nothing to lose .

-Haruhi's point of view

At the time I joined Aizen I had nothing to lose neither did I ever thought I had someting to gain. Emtyness was all I knew and I was broken to such extend that I almost couldn't remember what being whole felt like. I never imagined I would find something worth fighting for. And that was why I was so confused. My daughter was dead, gone. I was unable to protect her that day and knew nothing would bring her back. Then why was I feeling this way? Why was I feeling the need to protect that little girl? I looked at those little green eyes framed by dark crimson bangs as they observed me quietly. Her eyes were so innocent and yet they held so much pain. How much pain could her tiny shoulders bear until every last bit of inocense is drained away? No I wouldn't allow it I would protect her but like all those years ago the same question hang in the air like a blade ready to cut my head of. Was I strong enough? Well this time I had to.

"Is there something on your mind you seem sad " she asked with a troubled look.

"Oh its nothing you should consern yourself with Akemi I have everything under control, no matter what."

"You are wierd today, like always I guess" she said laughing lightly as I smiled at her broadly at her "Look who's talking" I said with a small laugh of my own. This little girl had changed me so much like a small light in my endless world of darkness. Like a little angel, a sorrowfull smile appeared on her face as she thought of her own little angel. I wouldn't help but wonder where she was or if she was looking after her mother from above the clouds of the sky that so much reminded me of her shining blue eyes.

" Haruhi... you are spacing out on me again ." the rasberry haired girl whined. My focus sifted back to the girl.

"Sorry I was just thinking of an an angel."

"An angel ? Have you met one before ?"

"Yes in fact I have ." I humored her.

"Really please tell me more !" she exclaimed claping her hands causing the shackles restraining them rattle. Oh who could I refuse those shining filled with curiocity eyes.

"Well she was very small and frail and she had sky blue eyes and blond hair and I would like to think that she is looking out for me from time to time ."

"I am so jealous of you. I want one too."

"Well if you want to I could protect you instead." I stated

"You would really do that ?"

"Yes, I promise." That was a promise I was bound to keep no mater what"

"You know now that I think about it you sure look like an angel with your golden hair"

"Oh thank you for the compliment but I don't think wings will magicaly appear on my back for the time being." Me an angel, that was a realy sick joke. I had way more fun dancing with my devils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really sad I actually cried while I was writing it. It was raining outside too so the weather made things worst.
> 
> I promise next chapter will be a lot happier. I wanted to ask I you would like if I added a little romance in my story exept the original thought of IchigoxOc. Comment on the pairing you would like to see and please tell me if you liked the new chapter or not.
> 
> I wish you all a wonderfull weekend. <3


	6. Unplanned sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the present...

Tears traced down my cheeks as breaths came out sort but sharp as I inhailed the unseasonable cold air. My brain had stoped trying to make sence of everything that happened. It felt like it had been split in two, only mother's words floated in my head again and again like it was set in an endless repeat. My weeping form had collapsed in the heap on the stone ground shuddering after what felt like hours my eyes dryed up and I was just left to unemotionaly stare at the dark blue night sky as the world collapsed around me bit by bit falling to pieces. Tiny droplets of the spring rain started falling on my cranberry red hair making them stick on my face her bangs covering a pair of leaf-green eyes but it didn't bother me . As the rain got heavier she felt the presence of a hollow close by but before I even got to wrap my head around the idea of a possible danger it was gone another presence was now within my preceptinion radious and I felt confused as to how I could sence all of this, but I didnt have the time to worry over something as trivial as that. The presence got closer.

Suddently I didn't feel the raindrops against my skin anymore. Reluctantly I lifted her head to see the familiar face of the orange haired teenager his face craved as always into a scowl holding an ombrella over our head.

"What are you doing here " I asked surprised of how stable her voice was.

"I am supposed to ask that, you dumbass" his scowl deepened if that was even posible.

"Well that is none of your buisness now piss off " I gave him her best menacing glare hopping he would leave her alone.

Since the first time we met each other we created a very strong bond considering the fact we knew each other for a few months but now I wanted to be alone taking into account the fact that he had part of the blame for my present state. For some absurd reason beyond my comprehension it hurt to know he wouldnt trust me with his secret.

Suddently I felt a pair of hands on either sides of my waist and then like I was being lifted from the ground and my field of vision changed dramatically. Her field of view contained a butt. A nice toned ass. What ?Wait a minute... He had just swang me around his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and proceed to carry me awaywhile I couldn't even muster a protest.

"Hey what are you doing ?? PUT ME DOWN NOW." she yelled at him trying to make him put her down swinging my feet in the air trying to land a kick while fighting against the iron strong grip he stil had on my.No responce.

"If you don't put me down I will start screaming."I half yelled half threatened

"Quit yelling in my ear. There is no way am am leaving you alone in the rain on an aley in the middle of the night stop your biching." he said annoyed holding onto her with more power. I eventually gave in knowing that trying to oppose to the hot headed carrot top would be one hundred present uneffective also being dump from head to toe and shivering didn't help .It was getting rather cold and the wet fabric felt cold against her skin if I didn't get out of them soon I will be down with a serious cold for real tommorow. So she let him carry her away with a pout in her face.

 

"Where are you taking me anyway. I dont want to go home. And would you at least put me down for crying out loud I am fuly capable of walking on my own" he once more ignored my fruitless protests just walking down the road. I eventually gave in knowing that trying to oppose to the hot headed carrot top would be one hundred present uneffective and pointless also also there was the fact that I was dump from head to toe and now shivering from the cold. So I let him carry me away to wherever he was going.

After a couple of minutes later I unexpectanly felt my feet touch the hard ground of the pavement.

"Where are we?" I asked annoyed as my eyebrow twiched even slightly.

"At my house. You said you didn't want to go at your plase. You must have your reasons so I brought you here." he said as he unlocked the door then tuned to me I nooded as a gesture of apreciationand procided to enter the house. I was truly thankfull because Ichigo even if he didn't show it much he had an understanding of other people's pain. If only his understanding of others weren't so limited only at that... but I guess thats something too.Taking a step further I oberved my surroundings. It seemed like typical house the only exeption was maybe a big poster of a woman that hang on the wall. I looked around in order to spot the rest ofthe house's ocupants but found no one.

"My father isn't home yet there was an insident at the clinic and he had to work overtime. My sisters Karin and Yuzu are already asleep, they have school tomorow." he said casually shrugging.

"Take a seat and wait while I bring you some clothes you are not very tall so some of my sisters' old clothes will fit you" He said the last part absent mindly but I sill rolled my eyes at my height comment. Yes I was preety sort but at least not as short as Rukia.

My attention shifted from my inner rumble as I heard the faint sound of two angry voices coming from upstairs. I could't descriminate what they were saying I could tell that the one was definitely Ichigo's but I could't put my finer on the second one thought it was rediculously similar to Rukia's. I dought she would follow him even here, even thought she was usualy his shadow I don't think she would go that far. I mean Ichigo told me they are not together then if she isn't freeloading on his closet or something there could be mo posibility of her being here. I let out a lightchuckle at my own joke. Nah... maybe one of his sisters was awake. 

"Hey what are you laughing about?" I jumped as I chigo appeared behind me scaring the life out of me. 

"Hey give a girl a warning before you go sneaking up behind her" I exclamed attemting to slow my crazy heart rate. I was so busy triying to identify the girly voice that I got distracted.

"I'll have your advice in mind if I see one" irritation clear on ris voice s he handed me dry clothes to put on. I followed his instructions I found the bathroom as I changed into an olive green dress that surprisingly fit me just fine.

Getting out of the bathroom I smelled the intoxicating smell of food lingeringin the air.It smelled so good. I proceed on persue it as it lead me to the kitchen where I chigo was placing two plates of food on the table. I hadn't realized how hungry I really was until that very moment.

"What are you staning there for? Take a seat." he prompted and I did as he said more than willing as I followed his example and dug into the appetizing plate in front of me. 

"Mmm...It's delicious! Who made it?" I exclaimed as I swallowed the first bite.

"My sister Yuzy. She always cooks for us." he said between bites

Usualy the atmosphere around us would be much more comfortable and casual, Ichigo tended to be a very easy going guy, but now the tension was so thick you could only cut it with a sword, a big oversized one. Talking about freaky oversized swords... Instantly my mind was filled with images of a certain orange haired teen armed with the mentioned swrd and masked monsters and I shivered.

He looked closely at me with cation as he ate the remaining of his plate making small talk about school.

"Hey are you going to that ridicoulous shooting this weekend too" he asked. 

"Oh are you talking about the shooting of the ghost show... I herd about it from Orihime but I have't made my mind about it yet"  
"Well I had no intention on going I despise that psychic TV show but my family is dragging me along."He seemed irritated about it so I did what every other mature person ( mind the sarcasm) would. With a wicked grin I crossed my hands in front of my chest. "BOHAHAHA" I said in a cheaky tone.

"Not you too. Everyone in school today wouldn't shut up about it." he grunted.

I looked down at my half eaten meal as silence filled the room. I knew what was coming.

"Want to tell me why you were sitting by yourself in the middle of an alley while it was raining cats and dogs?" his face seemed indiferent as always but I could tell that his words held caution.

"I began to chew on the food uncomfortably refusing to look at him. What would I tell him? If I explained the situation would he think I am crazy? If I confronted him about his monster-slaying activities would he deny it and try to convince me otherwise? Was there anything that happened I would tell him without him thinking I was some kind of a demented person?

"Look If you don't want to talk about take your time I don't need to know." he responded to my silence and I looked at him. That was the last thing I expected Ichigo to say. I thought he would demant to know the reason of my obsurt behaviour like any normal person would and that reminded how little I really knew him I had no right to demand knowing his secret when he was being so considerate about mine but surprisingly his attitute made me feel better so I thought to give him a small portion of it.

"I found out my mother isn't my real mom" It hurt to say it out loud it made it sound much more real. A lump formed on my throat and tears threatened to make their appearance but I refused to look weak in front of him for the second time that day so I bit hard down my lips to stop them from betraying just how much it realy hurt and he knew how close me and my mother were.

And he just sat there staring at me with an arched eyebrow.

"That was why you were sitting alone in the rain crying like a little baby? Seems like a dumb reason to me" That was all he had to say. Fury started burning up my head as my blood started to boil.

"Well excuse me if... "

"What I was trying to say is " he rudely interupted me "that it should't matter to you if she is your real mother or not. If you fell like she is then she is" he said as matter of fact. I was taken aback by his words once more. Who would think the most insensitive person I knew would give such an advice. He was right, she was my mother and I loved her. Things may be complicated at the moment and she might be hidding some skeletons in her closet but that didn't mean that she would stop loving me or would't do anything in her powers to make sure I am happy like she always does. A few stray tears found their way to my eyes and I quickly wipped them away. But even after all that I couldn't face her just yet. I needed some time.

"I cant face her yet..."

"You can stay here as long as you want" then he turned around and mutured something incomprehensible to himself about his closet being taken over already.

For the rest of the night none of us brought the matter up as we stayed up whatching a movie and playing video games. He almost made me forget about my problems... almost.  
I shifted from my seat on the couch and turned to see the old clock that hang on the wall of Ichigo's house 6:05. It was very dark and the only source of light was the TV that was left forgotten to play throughout the night. Wow I can't believe we stayed up all night my body felt extreamly stiff but that wasn't my problem now. What really conserned me was that I felt extreamly guilty mom must be beyond herself with worry by now considering she dosen't know I followed her and got back home to find me gone. My heart felt a slight twitch of pain I should go back home it is early enough for it to be at least a little crowdy on the streets. I got up up too quickly giving me a head rush that caused me to fall rght back down on the sofa with a small groan. 

The bulge of blankets on the armchair moved and let out a sound of annoyance. No way...

"Ichigo?? What are you doing here ?" My voice was still hoarse from sleep.  
"Well for starters I live here" he said a tick appearing on his forehead as he turned around to face me causing him to inevitaply fall on the floor square on his but. He rubbed his head in realisation as I watched in amazement trying to supress a fit of laughters as I for the sake of his sleeping sisters.  
"The look on your face was priceless" I shook my head dismissingly.  
" It's not my fault the movies you like are so boring we both fell asleep." He promted himself on his feet walkng to the wall and with a smirk plastered on his face he flipped the swich on causing the small living room to be bathed by the artificial light. I groaned in protest and blinked several times to adjust my sight.  
"You didn't have to do that" I whined.  
"Payback for laughing at me"   
" You meanie ... " Where have I heard that word from too often or rather from who... for some reason it reminded me of the colour green and a bubbly girly voice. Lost in my thought I didn't realised he had moved before a glass if milk rested on my hands.  
"Here drink" he offered.  
"Thanks I needed that" I said after emting it's contaner in my mouth drowing it down.  
" So what are you going to do now ? " he asked while drinking his.  
" I have to go home and gace the facts sooner or later" I shruged and got up. He nooded and did the same.  
" I'll see you around then" he oranged haired boy led me to the exit.  
"Yes you will after all in few hours we have school to attend to" I laughed humorlessly.

"Oh yea I forgot about that..." I couldn't help myself as I watched his troubled fece he was cute when he was trying to think a was out of an unpleasant situation.

"You can't miss today too... I seriously wonder who you manage to uphold your grades while attending school the less posible hours." he made no comment at my statment as we reached the front door. I turned around to thank him for putting me up for the night.

Suddently I hit a strong muscular chest as he was much closer behind me than I had anticipated. Our faces were too close and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as his chocolate brown eyes locked to my forest green ones for what felt an eternity. I tried to take a step back but my body could not respond to my commands as if it had a mind on it's own and it was coated with strong desire. For what though ? My internal question was answered as his face leaned closer to mine. In an instant his soft lips were on mine as a warm sensation sent shivers down my spine and one hundred butterflies flutered in my stomach. 

As abruply as it started it was over as his warm lips parted from mine as he took two steps back away from me. I flutered my eyes open I had not even realised I had closed them. In my direct sight was a very flustered and guilty looking carrot headed guy.

"Akemi..." he startet to say averting his eyes from mine as my brain was furiously trying to prosses the situation. My feelings were all mixed and I then realised I was as emotionaly blind as he was. I braced mysef waiting for him to go on trying to figure out what he was going to say next.

" I am really sorry I shouldn't have..." it was the first time since I met him he was in loss of words. That from all the posible responses that was I expected the least. Screw that it hitme like a thunderbolt as rejecion hit me hard straight on the gut.

"Oh..." was all I could muster. 

" Akem..."

" Can I ask something ?" I abruptly interupted the second wave of apologies. It was unlike me to interupt someone but at that moment the only thing I could feel was the pain of rejection. He nooded and I went on.

" Do you trust me ?" There was a second nood as he didn't even bother to reply.

" So if you had a problem or a secret you would trust me with it like I always do ?" I pressed not pleased with the responce I got. He looked over at me with a puzzeld expresion but I could tell that his eyes held a little bit of recognision before he quickly averted his gaze.

"Yes" he lied straight to my face still not looking me in the eyes. Aparently the concrete was much more interesting cause he was staring at it from the moment he stepped back from me. With that I felt my anger flare.

" You are worst than thatn those masked monsters you cut in half " as soon as the words left my mouth I regreted them but I turned my back at him and walked away anyway not sparing a second glance at his face with eyes open up wide in surprise. I really am a terible person I thought as I got lost among the crowd at the dusk of the new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone how are you doing? Sorry for not updating all this time I was on vacation, without wifi. Well I have to say nature and the constant sound of crickets is pretty interesting, the first few days. It gave me time wright though which is good!! Anyway to make it up to you I've planned a double update ;) The next chapter will be up in few minutes so brace yourselves young souls !


	7. A hard decision

Returning home I was faced with yet another surprise. Mom was't there. I considered the possibility she went looking for me but everything in my room was exactly the way I left it and I had no missed calls on my cellphone so that left only one other explanation. She didn't come back home from the meeting which meant she never found out neither that I was missing for a few hours nor that I had listened in on her conversation with the eccentric shop keeper.

Guilt washed over me. How disappointed would she be if she knew of my behavior. Well she shouldn't have kept secrets from me either. I may not understand much and I may be exhausted at the moment and possibly still flustered and confused from the kiss but even in my present condition I could tell that whatever she was hiding from me was of great importance and involved me as well.

I walked over to the kitchen opening the fridge only to find it was empty, well almost empty.

Reluctantly I fished out a packet of strawberries washing them I push one into my mouth. Not that I didn't like the fruit, but rather I wanted to throw them to the face of the person they reminded me of.

Chewing it slowly wondering what the hell I have gotten myself into. Finally I decided to go to go to bed. A few hour's worth of sleep was just what I needed right now.

I really didn't want to be here right now.

" Come on Akemi-chan, don't be so gloomy" Orihime said as soon as she joined us. Seeing the scowl evident in my face since morning, she has been doing her best to cheer me up. It might have been the lack of sleep or the extra efford I put into avoiding Ichigo all day or maybe my mother's cheery attitude first thing in the morning like nothing had happened at all. All that built up creating a not very happy mood for me, hence the reason why Orihime dragged me all the way here and did her best to annoy... I mean cheer me up, the entire freaking day. I knew she had the best intentions in mind but I also knew a part of

I was currently in the middle of a very crowded settings for the famous TV show Spirit Hunter. They had somehow conviced me to come along. Tastuki and Chizuru were here as well. At some point Orihime left to see if Ichigo had come. Don't get me wrong I apreciated the way she was trying to make me fell better and I knew she had the best intentions in mind but I also knew a part of the reasom behind my frustration she would be very sad even if she would have desided not to show it.

"You know she is right." It was Tastuki that spoke now." You should have a little fun. You know, you seem like you need it."

"You are right I should relax a little things. Maybe I am making too much out of things that aren't there to begin with. In any case I need a distraction more than anything alse" Even though I was here against my will I would make the most of it. I made an efford to bring a smile to my face

"Akemi-chan is feeling much better now isn't that great Kurosaki-kun!" Wait, what? I slowly turn around to face Rukia and the ever frowning carrot haired idiot. I was so screwed.

" Have you been avoiding me ?" his tone was strangely accusing. Well I wasn't exactly discreet while doing so.

" What gave you that impression?" He raised an eyebrow and was adout to say something when he was interupted by another cheery voice.

"See Mizuiro, I told you Akemi would come" Keigo was about to drap his arm around my shoulder as he blabbered on endlessly. My eyebrow twiched and a tick mark appeared on my forhead anime-style.

" If you want to keep that arm I suggest keeping it to yourself" With a rather girly sriek caused by my death glare he pulled away with teary eyes. As if Chizuru wasn't enough.

"Mizuiro, Akemi-chan is so mean to me! " He turned to his raven haired friend only to be ignored.

"Shut up idiots it's about to begin." Tatsuki protested angrily.

Everyones attention was captured by the many lights that illuminated the abandoned hospital.

I was hearing Ichigo and Rukia wispering behind me but I made no efford to make out any words.

A scream ripped through the atmoshere and every hair on my body stood up. I knew that scream. I literary jumped when I heard Chad's voice.

"Can you hear something. It's like a strange voice" I could see Keigo pale sighnificaly to his remark and I chose to stay silent not knowing how to interprete the fact thet he could hear it too.

"...Eh Q...Quit it Chad, you are giving me the creeps..." The poor kid had sweat running down his face.

"It's just your imagination." Mizuiro add calmer.

"Yea right my imagination"

As I turned to the building my sight blured and my head begun to pound like someone was hitting it with a hammer. A figure was chained to the hospital. The chains were wraped around the hospital connected to his body. A semi hole was on his chest and h reminded me of those weird masked monsters

"Hey are you okay?" Mizuiro asked as I tried to fight of the fatique. Everything came in and out of focus as screams echoed again and again in my head.

" You seem pale do you want me to bring you some water?" Keigo asked.

"No I am okay really I will go get some myself." I went at the back away from the crowd stumbling slightly desperate to get some fresh air. I wasn't one for big crowds but it was never this bad. I took a couple of minutes to calm myself, when it became easier I made my way back to the front I didn't want to miss the show just because I was a little dizzy. Out of nowhere my sight became crimson and I took a few steps before a fash of orange passed in front of me. Ichigo was running towards the scene. What the hell was he doing ?

I had somewhat reconnected to my surroundings but the pain was showing sig ns of leaving me at peace. I run at the spot where he was standing before he jumped the ropes.

The host of the show had his cane in his hands and was trying to open the hole on the figures chest as the chained man was screaming in pain. It all clicked together, Ichigo wanted to stop him.

A bunch of very muscular guys jumped on him holding him down. The same with Rukia who was trying to reach him. He was screaming at her trying to break free from the men's hold when someone punched him. I felt my blood boil pushing the pain aside. No one touched my friends. I saw Chad had the same reaction because he was heading towards them as well. I clenched my fists ready to take them head on even though I had no chance whatsoever.

Another scream was howlered in the night from the man chained to his depest regret and his greatest desire as the hole was opened in his chest. Pain was ringing in my head as I was seeing crimson once again.

A cane came in contact with Ichigo's head as his body became limp and an exact copy of him flew across the room wearing that rediculous get-up. my eyes widened. I knew that man. Hat n clogs stood before Ichigo. The worst part was that they seemed to now each other somehow. That was it I couldn't take it anymore. I went closer.

" Why are you it this sort of place Urahara? Are you scheming something...?" Rukia asked him. Yea I wanted to know that too.

"No way I am not scheming anything at all !!" He flashed that annoying fan of his in front of his face."You see these kids love this show and they said they wanted to come here no matter what. So I came here without a choice... And then I heard Kuchiki-san's shrieks from far away."

"Fool. I don't shriek !" she said more aggressive than usual.

He totaly ignored her comment. " When I run over to see, it surprised..."

"Hey you" the body guard interupted him." Are you familiar with these two?"

"Am I right ? If that's so let's have a little talk over there" and when I thought the dude was done for

" Well.. you see" and he straight up pulled a gass weapon and shoot leaving everyone unconsious. Well almost everyone. Kushiki was fully awake and currently screaming at him. I struggled to stay consious as I could't make out she sounds around me. The shopkeeper and a muscular man carrying Ichigo's limp body tryed to make a run for it. As if I would let an opportunity like that slip through my fingers. I needed unswers.

I got up and walked to him caughting him by his cloth while breathing heavily. He turned to me surprised. Like he hadn't seen me the hole time. His eyes widened his mouth gabed open, like a family member he hadn't seen for years. Hilooks face was so familiar yet so foreighn.

"Akemi-san so nice to see you it has been quite some time since our last meeting." Furry boiled in me setting me off the edge. I grab his colar bringing him down to my level as we came face to face.

"I am done. I won't take any other words that make absolutely no sence. I want answers now. Who are you what do you want from my mother and I?"

"Wow that was quite the out burst. You seem to have a lot of thoughts bottled up in your head.That isn't good." that cheery voice made me want to punch him. I growled at him. His hand wrapped around mine the contact was oddly comforting like a natural instict telling me I was safe as long as he was around.

"You will get you answers. For now just look" he turned his attention to the main spctacle of the evening. I was so caught up in the moment that I had completely neglected my surroundings.I turned in timr to see Ichigo with that oversized sword of his fending off a hollow to protect the host of the show.

"Just as I thought... wonderfull and yet terrible. What should it be done, then?" I herd Kisuke wisper to himself.

"What is that thing" Finaly the question I've been dying to ask.

"Oh I guess you wouldn't remember now would you. It's called a hollow" he didn't answer my question but knowing the name was more than nothing.

"A hollow" the word was bittersweet in my mouth.

I stood quietly watching as he grabed Don Kanoji clothing from the back of his neck and gragged him to the side as the monster dove towards them. Then broke through the glass of the entrance and got inside the building.

"I see... Just as I thought, this is the kind of fighting ... you do" I was seriously starting to question the guy's sanity at this point.

We couldn't watch what was going on so I thought now was the tie to confront him.

"Now who are you and what do you want?"

"Ah I see demanding as ever... Even if in our current state you aren't really yourself you are throwing one question after the other."

"Answer me damn it and don't act like you know me"

" I am Kisuke Urahara. I am nothing but a candy shop owner. As for what I want... I think you know that better than anyone else."

"Stop messing with me and start making sence."

"Your friends must be very worried about you. I can see you have built quite the charming life for yourself. Even I am starting to think that Haruhi could be right. That's a shame if you think about it. I would naturally want to hear your thoughts about the whole situation. You always knew how to make the right decision whatever the cost."

"Here you go talking in riddles again. I want to find out what is going on what does my mother has to do with all this?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"The barriers are taking their toll on your mind but so would having your memories back. So what is it going to be? I think I will leave it to you to decide."

"M...my memories ?" He turned his back to me. " Wait don't go!" hoards of people started cheering trying to get closer to the sight as Don Kanoji stepped to the edge of the roof posing victoriously. The crowd was blocking me from going after him.

"When you deside you will know where to find me. It was nice seeing my little sister again. I've missed you. Take care. " was all I heard before his figure merged with the hundreds of people celebrating and after numerous atempts to spot him I made my way to where my friends were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pouf there goes that too! I am curently working on the next chapter too so keep your eyes open for the next chapter. I have to say It is the hardest one you will finaly see some action!! So I hope you like this chapter <3\. Let me know if you want me to add something or if I made any mistakes. I want to thank everyone who reads this story, all of you make me so happy especially the one who left some kudos for me. Thank you everyone!! So have fun be yourselves and be the awesomest unicorns!! Be sure to give me feedback on your thoughts every opinion will be taken into consideration. No too much flame though I'm not a bacon :)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the first chapter ?? I will try to update as soon as I can !! Please leave your opinion on the comments I would really appreciate it .<3 <3 This is my first fanfic and english isn't my native language so don't be so strict


End file.
